


Fairy tales

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 一時喪心病狂的作品
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Fairy tales

1.

拉過一張椅子坐下，靠在木窗邊望著山腰處的楓樹林，昆汀深深的歎了一口氣。

第十天了，身後的女巫手握長勺攪拌著充滿各種噁心味道的液體，嘴裡還不斷的碎念著什麼要多吃蔬菜保養身體之類的狗屁話。

「我什麼時候才能出去？」

他轉過頭詢問著看守他的女巫。

女巫停下碎念還有放下手上的勺子，一臉不贊同的看向他。

「媽媽我對你才是最好的你為什麼老是想要逃走！！！」

她抱頭尖叫著，又拿起櫃子上的杯子裝了滿滿兩大勺惡臭液體進去，拿出魔杖在杯口翹了幾下裡面的液體就急速的降溫，甚至還出現了碎冰在表面。

「喝掉！給我喝掉！！！」

直接將那一大杯的冰鎮蔬菜汁塞到昆汀手裡，女巫一直盯著昆汀，那個眼神就像是你現在不給我喝下去等等就整鍋給我喝掉的感覺。

昆汀最後屈服了，他舉起那一大杯蔬菜汁湊到唇邊。

蔬菜汁剛喝第一口他就差點吐了出來。

為什麼裡面會有芹菜出現？他在內心崩潰的想著，世界上最噁心的蔬菜就是該死的芹菜。

努力的把嗝憋住，不然他怕自己等等打嗝的時候連同剛喝下去的蔬菜汁全都吐出來。要重新再喝一杯這樣可就不好了。

喝完之後他的頭髮雖然沒有變長，但是比喝之前要再更柔軟一些，女巫開心的上前爬上他身旁的凳子，伸手開始揉著他的頭髮。

手指感受著髮絲的捲曲，柔軟的頭髮摸起來就像是在撫摸最好的羊毛一樣，輕柔且細膩，女巫開心的瞇起眼睛把頭埋進去深深的吸了一口，接著鬆開她的雙手跑下凳子在房間裡轉了好幾圈。

昆汀一臉嫌棄的看著她。

突然房間正中央的鍋子內的液體突然顏色改變，從灰綠色轉變紅藍夾雜的樣子，發現這點的女巫急忙衝上前去查看。

站在鍋邊看了許久，久到昆汀在猜她是不是就這樣站著睡著了，女巫倏地回過頭看著他，激動的像是下一秒可能就要倒在地上。

「哦我的天啊！媽媽的小寶貝！你的真命天子要來了！」

昆汀一個沒坐穩，差點摔下窗台。

抓穩窗框身子坐正，昆汀瞪大眼睛看著神經兮兮的女巫。

「什麼狗屎？？？」

「不可以說髒話！」女巫尖叫著。

「噢天啊我好開心終於是騎士來拯救了，終於不再是那些一來張口就說我要殺了女巫該死的白痴王子們！」女巫激動的抓住昆汀的手，昆汀的手被抓到有了紅印，他吃痛的想收回手，女巫在發現她不小心弄痛昆汀時快速的鬆開她的手。

「所以他來之後我就能離開了是嗎？」昆汀翻了個白眼沒好氣的說「我受夠了待在高塔上每天都要擔心會不會倒塌的驚慌了！雖然我並不需要和那個什麼樂佩一樣放下頭髮讓你上來，但是我他媽的有恐高症啊！」

女巫笑嘻嘻的看著他，轉身開始收拾散落一地的書籍，一手抱著總共三大冊的魔藥書，身後還飄著一大疊搖搖晃晃的教戰手冊，書皮上好像是寫著教人101招如何把自家的公主換成王子或侯爵然後讓騎士來拯救嚶嚶嚶的他們的標題。

看著一邊收拾書籍一邊碎念著要在騎士來之前把這些可疑物品收拾乾淨不要被發現的女巫，昆汀寧願他被迫啃十大根的芹菜他也不想要參與進這一個看起來就很智障的幻境。

要是讓他知道是誰幹出這件事的，昆汀鄭重的跟餐桌上女巫要吃的紫薯沙拉發誓，等他出去他一定要把那個人的頭打爆。

*

彼得正騎著一頭老弱的驢子，身後跟著一個瘸腳的僕人。

說實話彼得一直很想要下來，讓那隻不斷的出氣但是沒怎麼進氣的驢子休息，他也想停下來讓他的僕人好好的休息一下。

但是只要他一準備下驢子說要停下時，他的僕人不知道為什麼就會變成巨型的蜘蛛逼的他不得不往前走。

「主人要去拯救達辛尼亞侯爵！」

僕人不斷的在彼得身後重複著這句話，甚至後來一路上都在哭訴著那位侯爵的悲慘遭遇。

「噢可憐的達辛尼亞侯爵啊！被可惡的女巫囚禁在高塔之上！邪惡的女巫還強迫他每天都要喝芹菜煮成的可怕蔬菜汁！」

彼得聽到之後回頭回了僕人一句：「蔬菜汁對身體很好啊！這樣有助於身體健康呢！」

僕人一臉不可置信的望著彼得。

瞬間，他崩潰蹲在地上哭號。

「噢天啊！我真的不敢相信！天啊達辛尼亞侯爵！我的主人竟然忘了以前和你共享快樂水的美好！多大的膽子啊！竟然贊同邪惡女巫的看法！要不是他仍忠誠於您，可能早就被那些教會的人當作是異教徒給架上十字架燃燒了吧！」

僕人的嘴一直碎念著，念得彼得的頭就像是被金箍給箍住一般，頭疼的快要炸掉了。

為了讓身後的僕人不要再碎念了，彼得問他究竟那個侯爵的人和個性是怎麼樣的。

僕人震驚的看著彼得，一臉你怎麼可以忘記尊爵不凡的侯爵大人，在他豆大的眼淚快要流出時彼得讓他收回眼淚認真的講一遍那位侯爵的事。

他們持續的朝著山谷裡那囚禁侯爵的高塔前進，僕人不斷的用著詠嘆調歌頌達辛尼亞侯爵的美好。

「他有一雙湖綠色的雙眼，人們說當被他望著時要小心千萬不要把自己溺死在其中。他的嘴唇微翹，看起來就像是可愛的貓咪在和你撒嬌。但是要注意！達辛尼亞侯爵他隨時都有可能用那張嘴置你於死地！」

拿起掛在腰間的水壺，轉開瓶蓋往嘴裡咕咚咕咚的灌了好大一口，僕人打了一個響亮的嗝，繼續唱到：

「噢還有！還有那棕色的捲髮！在陽光的照耀下閃亮的如同金子一般！細密且長的睫毛就像遙遠古國的孔雀羽扇一樣華美無比！上帝啊……」

在快要到達山谷前，彼得聽了快三個小時的、關於達辛尼亞侯爵的面貌、身材還有家世的讚頌，可是有關他為何被抓起來的原因，卻是一點都沒有說到，彼得眼看著僕人就快把達辛尼亞吹成祖先是什麼熾天使的後裔，他轉頭咳了幾下。

「或許你可以直接說重點……？呃，我是說那個、有關於為什麼那個達辛尼亞侯爵會被女巫抓走然後被囚禁在高塔裡的原因。」

彼得看著僕人認真的問到。

「因為邪惡的女巫看到達辛尼亞侯爵吃三明治和喝快樂水十分滿足且幸福的樣子，沒有人愛的女巫這才綁架侯爵逼迫他喝那邪惡的蔬菜汁！」

僕人尖銳的叫著，彷彿蔬菜就是他的殺父仇人一般，重複且沒有停歇的說著吃蔬菜會生病、吃蔬菜會受傷還有吃蔬菜會嗝屁等言論。

「可是吃肉也是會生病、受傷和嗝屁的啊……」

彼得一邊騎著驢子一邊小聲吐槽著。

終於在過了一個山洞之後，他們終於看見了位在山谷深處的、那座高聳的、囚禁著達辛尼亞侯爵的塔了。

彼得看著完全沒有任何樓梯或是升降工具的塔，呆立在高塔的樓下，完全不知道該怎麼辦才好。

好了完蛋了，他在心裡想著，本來是說達到人物的要求之後就能展開尋找的旅途並把貝克先生救出來的。

結果現在一點希望都沒有，該不會要一輩子困在這個幻境裡面了吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 章一內容是魔髮奇緣+唐吉軻德。
> 
> 達辛尼亞是把唐吉軻德原作的擠奶姑娘的名稱換字而已，實際上姑娘原名叫做達辛妮亞，而公主也替換成侯爵。
> 
> 如果有什麼童話也想加進來的再跟我說，正好能一路邪惡混亂下去（幹


End file.
